Triumverent ships and stations
=NoDots Triumverent= Missile/Fighter/Bomber Triumverent Drone Dimensions: - Length: 50 cm - Width: 25 cm - Height: 25 cm Armour: - 3 cm Thick Organic Arour - Metalic Alloy Skeleton - Anti-Shield Generator Notes: - Can detonate for 2.3 Kilotons of nuclear force - Anti-Shield disrupts normal shield designs: unit can pass through normal shields Triumverent Fighter Dimensions: - Length: 18m - Height: 4m - Width: 5m Armour: - 4 cm Organic Armour - 2 cm Metalic Alloy Weapon: - 1 Pulse Weapon Notes: - Remote Controlled by Launching Craft Triumverent Bomber Dimensions: - Length: 30m - Width: 20m - Height: 10m Defenses: - 4 cm Organic Armour - 2 cm Metalic Alloy - Cloak/Shield Emmission System Weapons - 4 Batteries of Multiple Pulse Weapons Notes: - Smallest manned unit in Triumverent use Carriers Drone Carrier Dimensions: - Length: 200m - Width: 75m - Height: 70m Defenses: - 1.0m Organic Armour - 0.5m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 6 Triumverent Drone Silos --- 500 Drones per Silo - 40 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons Fighter Carrier Dimensions: - Length: 450m - Width: 150m - Height: 100m Defenses: - 1.5m Organic Armour - 1.0m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 4 Fighter Bays --- 250 Fighters per Bay - 120 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons Bomber Carrier Dimensions: - Length: 750m - Width: 330m - Height: 170m Defenses: - 2.5m Organic Armour - 1.7m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 4 Bomber Bays --- 80 Bombers per Bay - 240 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons Great Carrier Dimensions: - Length: 900m - Width: 450m - Height: 350m Defenses: - 3.0m Organic Armour - 1.5m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 8 Drone Silos --- 400 Drones per Silo - 6 Fighter Bays --- 200 Fighters per Bay - 4 Bomber Bays --- 100 Bombers per Bay - 300 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons Warships Triumverent Guboat Dimensions: - Length: 200m - Width: 75m - Height: 70m Defenses: - 1.0m Organic Armour - 0.5m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 48 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 16 Level C Pulse Weapons Triumverent Cruiser Dimensions: - Length: 440m - Width: 140m - Height: 90m Defenses: - 1.3m Organic Armour - 0.9m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 144 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 48 Level C Pulse Weapons - 12 Level B Pulse Weapons Triumverent Frigate Dimensions: - Length: 460m - Width: 160m - Height: 110m Defenses: - 1.7m Organic Armour - 1.1m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 144 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 48 Level C Pulse Weapons - 12 Level B Pulse Weapons Triumverent Battleship Dimensions: - Length: 750m - Width: 330m - Height: 170m Defenses: - 2.5m Organic Armour - 1.7m Metalic Alloy - Shield Generator Weapons: - 216 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 72 Level C Pulse Weapons - 40 Level B Pulse Weapons - 20 Level A Pulse Weapons Misc. Ships/Stations Triumverent Main Station Dimensions: - (Spheric) - Diameter: ---10km excluding Protrusions ---12km including Protrusions Defenses: - 20m Organic Armour - 10m Matalic Alloy - Shield Generators Weapons: - 1000 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 500 Level C Pulse Weapons - 250 Level B Pulse Weapons - 100 Level A Pulse Weapons - Ramming Notes: - Only 3 Main Stations are known to exist - There are 20 Protrusions to the surface of the sphere for the propulsion systems and the shield generators. Triumverent Black Hole Station Dimensions: - Varying Defenses: - Varying Number of Large Shield Generators Weapons: - Varies on Size - 18 Laser Weapons Notes: - There is one Black Hole Station in the Milky Way, found at the site of the original Ori Supergate's Black Hole Triumverent Free-Space Shipyard Unit Dimensions: - Power Sphere: --- Diameter: 5km - Spikes: --- (Cylindric) --- Length: 5km --- Diameter: 0.5km Defenses: - Shield Generators Weapons: - 400 Anti-Fighter/Bomber Pulse Weapons - 200 Level C Pulse Weapons - 100 Level B Pulse Weapons - 50 Level A Pulse Weapons Notes: - There are four spikes protruding form the Power Sphere. - Multiple Spikes may join together to form larger structures.